


Aun no

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Naruto podía decir con total seguridad que no estaba enamorado de Hinata. Sin embargo, no podía asegurar que el tiempo no obrase un milagro.





	Aun no

Naruto no estaba enamorado de Hinata, estaba seguro. Pero no podía asegurar que nunca se iba a enamorar de ella.

La primera vez que la conoció pensó que era una chica rara, tímida y sombría. Todo en ella era extraño. Nunca le miraba a los ojos, tartamudeaba, se desmayaba cuando estaba cerca de ella y se ponía roja. Naruto creía que era una chica enfermiza, y fue incapaz de ver lo que el resto ya sabía.

Cuando la conoció mejor pasó a ser tímida y rara. Era ella y su pelo corto. Ella y sus mechones a los lados, endulzando su cara. Era ella y sus sonrojos y sus ojos Hyuga, tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes al resto de su familia. Era ella y su tímida sonrisa. Una sonrisa, advirtió, poco utilizada, que parecía temblar en los labios, pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, y a Naruto le gustaba esa sonrisa.

Cuando tuvieron 16 años, la conocía como se ha de conocer a un amigo. Hinata era tímida, pero de alguna manera ya no la encontraba tan rara. Los sonrojos seguían presentes, y los tartamudeos, aunque en menor medida, también estaban ahí. Su pelo había crecido y ahora le caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era muy brillante, pero sus ojos seguían ganando esa batalla. Eran ojos amables y fuertes, ella era fuerte, aunque se negase a creerlo.

Llevaba ropas holgadas y se escondía tras el flequillo. Sonreía con más facilidad y a veces había escuchado su risa melodiosa y suave. Ella era silenciosa y su tacto era suave como una pluma.

A él le gustaban las personas como ella.

Y, al parecer, a ella le gustaba él.

Por eso, después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, la buscó.

Naruto no la amaba y no estaba enamorado de ella, o por lo menos, aún no. Pero ella le gustaba, y era tierna y valiente y era bonita. Su aroma era sutil y ella no lo miraba como a un monstruo. Oh, No. Le miraba como a un chico de su edad.

Y a partir de un día después de la confesión (No sabría decir cual) los sonrojos pasaron a ser adorables, sus ojos pasaron a ser preciosos y del color de la luna. Su piel fue blanca como la nieve y suave como el satén, su cuerpo menudo que había que proteger. Que ÉL tenía que proteger.

Y Naruto estaba seguro de que acabaría enamorado de ella y la amaría como nadie. Y conocería por fin a que sabía la felicidad, y que se sentía el ser amado y no estar solo nunca más.

Así que cuando fue a buscarla y la respondió a su confesión, la dijo que sí. Y la sonrisa de ella fue maravillosa, porque la acompañaban pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Y Naruto pensó que ella estaba hermosa y un trozo de su corazón le fue quitado con esa sonrisa.

Y cuando la besó por primera vez, tocando con inexperiencia y dulzura esos tiernos y suaves labios, sintió un calambre que le recorría entero. Y pudo tocar por un instante, solo un instante, el cielo. Y otro pedacito de corazón pasó a ser de ella.

Y Naruto no tardó en darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, y la amaba y ella a él. Y eso era genial y por primera vez se sintió completo.


End file.
